Oblivious
by Neo444
Summary: The night before Harry's marriage to Ginny, Harry asks Draco something he isnt exactly comfortable answering. Despite Draco's resistance, Harry's determined to get his answer. Rated M.


Warnings: Swearing, sex and bad writing

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned.

Just a few things...

- I don't know how to go about getting a beta, so sorry about that crappiness.

- This in itself can be read as a oneshot though I do intend to keep going with it. I can't promise regular updates, or even to finish, because, frankly, i'm lazy and really don't like the way I write. I just cringe the whole time.

- This has probably been done before. I haven't personally read anything similar, though it seems likely. I only hope that if I do finish it will have some originality.

* * *

Oblivious

Chapter 1

'Harry wake up,' Nothing. Again.

'Damn it Potter!' Draco poked ruthlessly at the unconscious golden boy until, grudgingly, he came to, rubbing at his eyes like a newborn babe.

'Eff off,' He yawned and curled into himself, pressing his face into a curled arm.

Draco's heart clenched at the perfect picture Harry presented. Dark hair mussed and ruffled, green eyes shining and flickering through thick, blinking lashes, sleep-swollen lips parted on a heavy breath, practically begging to be kissed.

_If only. _

'Draco?' Harry pushed himself up, looking around the room. Empty fire whiskey bottles littered the floor. Harry's head felt like it might explode. He groaned and ungraciously threw his head into Draco's lap; attempting to hide from the piercing light.

'Head hurts,' He mumbled into Draco's robe. Draco would have laughed, wanted to laugh, but he couldn't. He was too busy trying to control the heartbreaking agony he felt at seeing Harry like this, so vulnerable and perfect. He'd been in love with Harry for so long. The fact that Harry was getting married to the fucking she-weasel was like a white-hot poker stuck through his chest.

'Serves you right for drinking so much,' He said nonchalantly, hiding behind the act, the mask he put up to hide himself away from uncomfortable situations. He didn't want Harry to know how much he loved him. It would ruin their friendship; one of which had taken years to form.

'Let's get you to bed,'

Harry grunted in protest and grabbed at Draco's robes in a half-assed attempted to stop him from moving.

'Are you honestly going to make me carry you?' He demanded. He'd already carried an unconscious Ron through the floo to an angry Hermione. Harry only nodded. Draco sighed, secretly pleased at the excuse to hold Harry. He grabbed him, newlywed style and carried him into the predictably messy bedroom before dropping the drunken man on the huge bed. The bed, Draco couldn't help but torment himself, that Harry often shared with Ginny.

And suddenly he wanted to hit someone.

'Draco?'

'Yes Harry?' Draco growled, none to politely, still angry at the prospect of his love sharing a bed with another. He wanted to leave and drink himself into a stupor. Hopefully he'd sleep through the wedding. Draco quickly banished that thought. He was best man after all. Seemingly unfazed at Draco's anger, Harry continued.

'What's it like to have sex with another man?'

Draco swore his heart stopped in his chest. How the fuck was he supposed to answer that?

'You're getting married tomorrow. It's a bit late for these…considerations don't you think?' Always answer a question with a question if the answer is too difficult.

'Is it like sex with a woman?' Harry continued, oblivious to Draco's discomfort. Draco sighed.

'No Harry. It's not. I really shou-'

'Is it better?' Harry cut him off. Draco looked around for an escape, something entirely un-Malfoy. The last thing he wanted was to discuss gay-sex with Harry.

_Do it however….._

_Shutup._ Draco snarled at himself.

'I should go Harry. Wouldn't want to miss your wedding?' Oh what a lie. Draco would probably have given his cock to get out of watching the man he loved marry someone else.

'I don't want you to go Drake,' Harry's hand shot out and gripped Draco's sleeve, pulling him onto the bed beside him.

'Harry!' Draco warned as the drunken man threw an arm around him and pressed close.

'I don't want you to go,' He repeated and before Draco could react, Harry kissed him. It wasn't like how Draco had fantasized, and of course he had, it was sloppy; all tongue and too much spit. Draco was in paradise none-the-less. When they finally broke for air, Harry ventured kisses down Draco's neck.

'Harry, stop,' Draco moaned. He was already half-hard. He knew that if Harry kept this up it wouldn't be long before any coherent thought left him.

'I don't want to stop,' Harry pouted and ripped Draco's shirt open in an explosion of buttons.

'Fuck! Harry!' Draco attempted to grasp at Harry's hands and push him away. The fucking Quidditch reflexes enabled Harry to dodge the attack and pin Draco's hand above his head, unintentionally pressing his thigh into Draco's impressive erection. Harry marvelled in the way Draco's breath left him at the slight contact and pressed harder, grinding his leg into the attentive hard-on. Draco growled, and with an action that would make any Auror proud, had Harry naked and pinned beneath him. He rutted eagerly against Harry's hip, moaning at the delicious friction. Harry's hand snaked down between them and tugged almost desperately at Draco's belt.

'Off!' He demanded. Draco was only too happy to comply. Throwing his pants to the side, he pressed himself more fully against the other, grinding his erection directly against Harry's; only the thin material of his underwear between them. Harry moaned. Draco had quickly decided that if he could only hear one thing for the rest of his life, it would be Harry moaning. Leaning down, he captured his friend's mouth in a heated battle of tongue and passion. Draco knew what he was doing was wrong. Harry was mindlessly drunk, not capable of making a decision and Draco was taking advantage of that. Despite how wrong the situation was, he couldn't bring himself to stop. Harry, the man he'd loved with everything he was, lay beneath him, moaning and rutting and being totally irresistible. How could he stop?

Pushing all thought to the back of his mind, Draco trailed a kiss down Harry's neck and over his chest. Stopping at each small brown nipple, he loving laved them both to attention, drinking in the guttural moans. He dipped his head lower, swirling his tongue in Harry's navel. Draco made sure to let his breath fall over the weeping member in front of him before placing random kisses around the head, teasingly so.

'Hhn more,' Harry moaned and pushed his hips off the mattress, effectively driving his erection into Draco's face, crying out at the blissful sensation. Draco spluttered in surprise as Harry humped at his face before quickly pinning his hips to the bed.

'None of that,' He said and licked a wet line up the flagging flesh, letting his tongue flick out over the tip. He felt Harry's hands wind their way into his hair and push, desperately encouraging Draco on. Draco obliged quickly, spurred on by the delicious sounds his love was making. Harry was rocking delicately in and out of Draco's mouth, restricted somewhat by the bruising grip Draco had on his hips.

Draco sucked hard, driving Harry to distraction before he pressed a slick finger against the writhing man's entrance. Only when the finger was buried to the knuckle inside of him did Harry stop and push away from the intrusion.

'Wha-'

'Shh. Just relax Harry. You'll be fine,'

Draco sucked harder and pushed his finger deeper, pumping it in time with his sucks. The action startled Harry and his back arched off the bed; conflicted with the pleasure and discomfort at having a finger up his arse.

Draco made sure Harry was properly stretched before climbing his way back up Harry's body, trailing nips and licks that made Harry gasp. He'd done this before and knew totally what he was doing to Harry but he'd have bet his life that Harry had no idea what he was doing to _him_. The utter perfection Draco felt as he pushed into his love was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He never wanted the moment to end; to be stuck like this, forever inside Harry.

He moved gently at first, letting Harry adjust to the feeling. It wasn't long before he started moving with purpose, searching for that one spot that would show Harry just how different it was to have sex with a man.

_How much better…_

Draco couldn't hide his grin when Harry screamed and jerked against him.

_Found it. _

He rolled his hips again and again against Harry's prostate, enamoured by the way Harry would cry out and throw his head from side to side, the way his hands would clench and grab ruthlessly at the sheets. It was when Harry stilled and poured himself between them did Draco fall in love all over again. Harry's face was that of perfection - an angel - a god - it was the best thing Draco had ever seen. He came, pouring himself into the man in what was by far the most intense orgasm he'd ever had.

Draco collapsed on top of the man he loved and thought to himself that he probably would for a very, very long time.

* * *

It didn't take Harry long to fall asleep. The alcohol, combined with Draco's attentions had exhausted him. Draco lay next to him in silence; guilt and joy mingled and moved over him. He'd just had sex with a man who was supposed to be married tomorrow….and he'd loved it.

Draco watched Harry sleep. He didn't know what to do now. Should he leave? It wasn't exactly something he could just run from. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay forever with his love, but when Harry rolled onto his stomach and mumbled the name of his wife, so adoringly Draco felt his heart constrict in jealousy, he knew what he had to do. He gathered his clothes quickly, spelling them into place and cleaned Harry of the evidence of their time together.

And so, with his heart breaking in his chest, Draco pointed his wand at the man he loved and muttered his escape and goodbye.

'Obliviate'


End file.
